firesidegirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger Hirano
"Okay, the Jones' hamster says it's gonna lose it if someone doesn't oil the wheel in its cage." -Ginger Ginger Hirano (voiced by Michaela Zee) is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography Nothing is known of her early life as of now as she has never been a subject of such focus.She first assisted Phineas and Ferb filming their movie, The Curse of the Princess Monster starring Candace. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") With Holly, Milly, and Katie, She later helped Phineas and Ferb create an artificial winter in their backyard. ("S'Winter") She also helped translate animal dialogue with Phineas and Ferb's animal translator. ("Interview With a Platypus") Ginger attempted to contribute to the fundraiser intending to save the Star-nosed Mole by pet-sitting, but was severely mauled by a cat. ("At the Car Wash") Along with Isabella and Holly, she was employed at Phineas and Ferb's backyard spa, walking on backs as a form of massage and doing salt-scrubs. ("Spa Day") She won a lot of trophies, and Stacy hasn't, but the she revealed that she got all those trophies to impress her sister. ("One Good Turn") Appearence Ginger is light brown-skinned with straight jet-black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. Her uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. In winter, she switches to a light yellow sweater with a Christmas tree on it, has leggings with her skirt, long red boots with white laces, and has a brown hairband with red bow on her head. Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch *Sewing Patch *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch *Aeronautic Patch *Broadcasting Patch *Shrimp Net Repair Patch *Sap Collecting Patch, *I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed twice due to disagreement) *Mountain Moving Patch *Desert Tracking Patch, *Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, *Rock-climbing Patch, *Non-power Flight Patch, *Concussion First-aid Patch *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice as of "The Remains of the Platypus") *Bee Keeping Patch, Exploration Patch ("Bee Story") *Fiery Avenger Patch (In a future FC:TIM episode) Background Information *Her first speaking appearance was when she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" in "Interview With a Platypus". *Swampy confirmed that Stacy is her older sister. [1] *She and Katie appeared in "Rollercoaster" during the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes. *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Mishti in "That Sinking Feeling". A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom! *Her name was mentioned on-screen for the first time (along with the other Fireside Girls' names) by the supercomputer Phineas and Ferb built in "Ask a Foolish Question". *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" is the first episode that Ginger wore a bow. *According to Summer Vacation Summerizer, she is left-handed and can play the guitar. *Ginger is the second Fireside Girl besides Adyson and Isabella to have her surname revealed. *''Waggle Dance'' is the first song where she is the main singer. *Ginger was originally voiced by Tiffany Espensen, but as of Season 3 she is voiced by Michaela Zee. *She has won many trophies and other awards. ("One Good Turn") * Lately, she has been seen alone without her Fireside Girls friends. ("One Good Turn", "Druselsteinoween")